The Crown
, Kingdom Of Hydra, monkeys with a flag, Nation Of Rum, ONCOMING STORM, , Poseidon's Damage, Swashbucklers, Viridian Industry Party, World-Epidemic |wars= None |updateday= 16 |updatemonth= 2 |updateyear= 2012 |portrait=yes |founded=yes |foundedday=5 |foundedmonth=8 |foundedyear=2005 }} The Crown is a flag on the Meridian Ocean. It was founded on August 5, 2005. Royalty positions are mainly given for loyalty to the flag. Captains of each crew are made titled members. Additionally, each captain may choose one of their crew members to be titled. Public Statement Damned ye be, after 4 years most of ye mates have been in this flag at some point and time and left dew to ye greed and unloyal ways. We've helped so many, only to only be used and unsupported and spyed on to be held down. Extended Public Statement Thinking of Vanguard Allince ring? Their own royalty will be on an ALT in the ones your attacking, Just Ask Whiterose and her ALT jobber contact for Riddlemakers Roseh. Thinking of Joining Tainted Purity's Ring well their royalty Rudebowi will Pay the mates in the crew they want war with or blockading aginst to Take out unmanned ships instead of haveing any fight or blockade and then try to have you banned for a No Show after payment of lost ships. Thinking of Riddle Makers ring well as I said before they have Vanguard run there blockades even thought there on opisite sides. Then run to the fourms and say they didnt even need a JC when in there flag they post 4 in there flag info. There royalys word is worth nothing. What a joke, Enjoy your game play! You know you suck when you have to cheat to win. I dont use alts in other crews to spy on the ones I attack, Im looking for a fair game, not someone that knows a OM or can get around the rules, or spy on a alt. Where is the skill in that? Death to the greedy Island Horders and the Ceating Ones! We think we are the only one's who gives a crap that a flag can hord islands and don't even run there own blockades. Where is the skill in that? If you ask me ye should be banned as greaving other flags that would like to enjoy the game experince. We are willing to stand up even if we know im going to lose a blockade. If we dont try why even play. Tart all you like but I dont see you attacking nothing you Squid Sucking Sand Flea and Stay Out My Tells ..... ( There is a bug, I can't turn my Tells Off ) We were born off the greedy and forked tongue's of others, as well as unloyal Flag's waring with there own ALT Flag just to sink a mates ship. Showing no mercy for we were never given any. Attack first and ask later. Flag Motto Support The Flag At All Times!! Peace Before War!! Friendship over Greed!!